


Above The Bar

by photonconductor



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Game, Rusty Ending, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Alto gets news from Kayaj that Rusty's drinking him out of house and home. Fortunately, he's got one concerned little brother looking out for him.





	Above The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder how many girls have asked Rusty to marry him... mostly brought on by that thought considering Alto gets married in two of the other witch endings.

Alto sighed. The familiar jingle of the Red Bear Tavern's door rang against his ears. Normally, he would've been glad to hear that tune and see Kayaj's smiling face greeting him. Today, however, wasn't quite the same as usual. His hand was still on the door handle to the tavern itself, not yet daring to go inside, to scan the room itself. It was practically empty, aside from Kayaj scrubbing away idly at a glass with a dish rag and a certain redhead slumped over the edge of the bar.

There was a drink firmly in his hand, though Alto couldn't see his face. He really had planted it firmly in the wood. The fact the bar was so empty made Alto realize just how quiet it was in here. Despite the occasional sounds from outside, there was nothing but a tense atmosphere inside. It was weird to see it so quiet.

"Alto, ya made it." Kayaj's greeting snapped him out of his thoughts and Alto's face twisted into a strained smile. However, it quickly fell into surprise as Rusty--who had been planted face first into the counter top--raised his head at that.

" _Alllltooo!_ _Heeey_ , buddy!" Rusty said cheerfully, though a few of those sounds had slurred together and Alto had to strain his ears for a moment. The Conductor couldn't help, but grimace too. He suddenly understood why Kayaj had called for him so late.

It wasn't like Alto had been asleep either... somehow tonight he just had a hard time sleeping. Not to long after Alto had spend trying to find things to do in his room to help him fall asleep, a guard told him that Kayaj had asked for him. It wasn't like Kayaj ever really asked for him before, so he felt obligated to come. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this.

Rusty's face was a pretty even shade of red and his gaze was unfocused. He tried to raise his glass in his hand, but his arm lazily dropped it back into the counter top. Rusty was definitely intoxicated. Alto hurried to the bar counter himself, pulling up a seat next to Rusty. He had to force himself not to choke from the sheer smell of his friend. He **reeked** of booze!

" _Eugh_ , you smell awful! How many of those did you have?!" Alto couldn't help, but cough at that. Rusty merely grinned at him with a lopsided smile.

"Awh c'mon, Alto! Live a little! Ish not every day ya get t' celebrate like this one!" Rusty slapped him on the side of his shoulder, and not too gently either. Alto could only mumble a quiet' _ow_ ' before rubbing at it. Despite the situation Alto was in, it was still strange to see his friend like this. Rusty did always drink when they went out together, but he was _never_ this out of it. Alto could only name a few times it had ever come to this level. Usually that meant it was never good. Kayaj was quick to step over closer to Alto, shaking his head gently.

"I tried telling him we closed up shop hours ago, but he just wouldn't give it up. I didn't have the heart t' kick 'im out... He's my best customer after all." Kayaj sighed at that, still idly cleaning the glass. _Right_ , Alto thought, _Kayaj couldn't go home and rest either if Rusty was still here_. Alto frowned at that, scratching at the back of his head. What exactly could _he_ do about that though...?

"Hey, Kayaj, c'mon gimme another one!" Rusty gently held out the glass to the bartender, shaking it gently, "I promise this is the last one! I just need t' keep my buzz goin' a lil' longer. You get what I'm sayin', don't 'cha?"

"Oh, _no_ you don't." Alto was the one to cut in, putting a hand over Rusty's. He gently pushed down to set the glass, and his hand, onto the counter top. Rusty turned his head back towards Alto, his lopsided grin suddenly scarce from his face. He was giving him a more more confused look at that. Alto felt a little bad for saying no to his friend, but he had to stop him here.

"That's enough for you for one night. C'mon, we should be getting back... You're going to get a major hangover if you keep this up." Alto frowned at him. He was worried... Rusty never drank this much. Even if he was a little loose at times when they drank (well, more specifically when _Rusty_ drank and _Alto_ watched him) together, he stopped after awhile. Whether it was because Alto was with him or a lady had caught his attention, Alto was never sure.

Rusty let out a puff of air through his nose before he planted an elbow against the counter top. He was clearly disgruntled by the black haired boy refusing him, but he still didn't budge from his seat. Kayaj and Alto exchanged glances, but it wasn't long before Kayaj began walking away towards the back. Clearly something was wrong with Rusty and Kayaj felt he didn't need to be there to hear whatever it was. Alto silently thanked him for it.

"Rusty... what's the matter with you? Why're you out this late?" Alto leaned forward and Rusty leaned away. His face looked sour, now, that happy smile already wiped clean. His eyes glanced back between Alto and the bottles of liquor before he leaned back.

" _Maaaan!_ You really had t' go and ruin my buzz, huh?" Rusty's head rolled to meet Alto's gaze, "I don't need a babysitter. Why don't you just go home, Alto?" At that, Alto felt his shoulders stiffen a little.

" _Rusty._ " Alto said a little more forcefully and Rusty stared at him. There was an awkward bit of silence before Rusty ran a hand through his hair. He let out a long sigh before slumping over the counter top again. All the while Rusty fidgeted, and the Conductor could only watch his friend and fellow knight in confusion. Rusty wasn't exactly the type to open up constantly... but he had a lot of baggage to carry. With being kicked out of his desert camp when he was only ten along with the man who he looked up to becoming a traitor, it weighed heavily on him. 

Alto had his own issues, sure, but Rusty? Rusty took it with a smile and shrugged it off... most of the time anyway. Some things Alto was sure Rusty worried about deep down. He had opened up to him a lot these past long months but there were still some things Alto was never sure if Rusty would ever disclose.

"Did something happen?" Alto asked again and this time Alto noticed Rusty's jaw shift slightly. He was almost sure he saw his jaw clench but it was for a fleeting moment. Rusty continued to be silent beside a quiet mumble from him. There was a long pause of silence before the knight finally let out a heavy sigh.

"Some... some girl asked me to marry her." Rusty mumbled, finally saying it to the open air, and surprised even Alto.

"Really? That's great, Rusty!" Alto chimed in.

"No, it's **not** great, Alto!" Rusty suddenly snapped back and Alto blinked. He had gotten caught up with being happy with his friend he had nearly forgot. Rusty shyed _away_ from commitment. He had told him long ago that he picked girls he knew he wouldn't fall in love with. Alto didn't fully understand it, but Rusty's line of thought was different from his, especially when it came to matters about the Lambert knight himself. Even if Rusty thought he shouldn't have been born, Alto was glad he was. Even if it did mean he had to be dragged around on the occasion to hit on women.

"Wha--? I get it but..." Alto tried to speak, but Rusty interjected.

" _Me_ , Alto! Marry **me!** The guy who's always the ladies man. The guy who's not even _supposed_ t' have been _born_ , much less be able t' marry some damn chick! That's so god damn **rich!** I thought she was jokin' at first, but no, she wasn't! Not in the _slightest!_ " Rusty laughed at that, as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. His laughter echoed through the empty tavern and Alto felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably. The Conductor could feel himself sink slightly in his stool at that. Rusty managed to get a hold on his laughter, but chuckles still poured out of him.

"It's just... Can you believe it, Alto? _Me?_ Could you see me, of all people, getting married, having a big ol' happy family? Gettin' homey and smoozy with some girl while our kids run around outside?" He gripped at his face with that crooked grin still hanging off of him as if it would fall off any moment. Alto couldn't help, but feel even more concerned. The way he laughed off that sort of thing, like it was some big joke, felt awkward. Once Rusty had settled down a little, Alto decided to voice his concerns.

"I'll admit, it is a little strange to hear you of all people getting married..." Alto agreed, but paused, "...But weren't you telling me how nice it is to have a family before?" Alto cupped his chin at that and closed his eyes with a thoughtful expression. The fellow knight let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't play that card on me, asshole." Rusty grumbled and Alto felt a smudge of satisfaction, if only for the fact he knew he had hit something. The redhead had admitted that, but Alto's satisfaction soon melted away. He felt a little bad with how grumpy he looked.

"Sorry," Alto apologized and ducked his head down, "You told me before you don't date girls you won't fall in love with... so I guess I didn't expect to see you so upset over it." Rusty scoffed.

"I wasn't 'n love with her, _trust me_ , but man... I don't even know why I'm upset either." Rusty laughed again, but this one sounded hollow. He straightened himself up a little, but found himself swaying still. Alto readied himself to catch his friend, just in case Rusty decided to pass out there, but he seemed to be trying to focus elsewhere. His eyes were back on the wall again as if he were seeing beyond them.

"Maybe its 'cause of you, Alto." Rusty mumbled and Alto found himself straightening up eagerly.

"Me?" Alto asked, surprised.

"Yeah... Since you came into my life, I never woulda thought _twice_ 'bout havin' a little brother or, hell, _being_ a big bro." Rusty went back to scratching at his hair again as if he were thinking, "Getting close to people isn't exactly easy when you've cut yourself off for so long, ya know? Hanging out with you eased that part of me, sure, but I don't know if I'm ready to move past that quite yet. I'm still getting used to this whole big brother thing, yeah?"

Alto blinked back at him with an owlish expression before a small smile cracked against his face. It wasn't like he didn't think he was important to rusty or anything like that, but it was still something Alto was getting used to. His family had been Lisette and Miss Rosa for so long it was funny to think his family was growing bigger; that it could grow bigger. Alto had a feeling the same went for Rusty.

"I can't say your idea of what a 'big brother' is is really _that_ good," Alto teased and Rusty snorted at that.

"C'mon, admit it! We had tons of fun together! Don't you remember that one time when those girls totally thought you were some famous guy and wanted your autograph?"

"Rusty, that was you. They thought I was your _butler_."

"Oh, yeah, it was. Damn, I forgot that Conductor outfit really comes in handy for stuff like that." Despite what was said, the two of them shared a laugh in the empty bar. Alto did have to admit even if Rusty was insistent on hitting on women constantly there was a few good laughs they shared between them. It wasn't always hitting on women, thankfully, but it was thanks to Rusty he got to see more of Lambert as a city. He wouldn't have if he merely stayed in the barracks all day just focusing on his goal. It was strange just how much his view on this place had changed from when Mithra was crystallized.

His expression softened as the two of them were met with a quiet silence between them. Rusty was probably sobering up by now, Alto guessed. He felt bad for making Kayaj wait for so long for them, but the Conductor couldn't help but feel nostalgic for a moment. He wondered why for a moment... It wasn't like he didn't frequent Kayaj's tavern or anything after all. It was rare there was ever a quiet moment in the bar like this though. Sitting here, side by side with Rusty, was nice.

Still, Alto felt swept up in his thoughts at that. His mouth began moving before he could really register it.

"Its strange..." Alto said suddenly and Rusty looked at him. The Conductor leaned forward, gently folding his arms on top of the counter top before them. Instead of looking back at his friend, he chose so simply stare at the bottles of liquor Kayaj had carefully arranged as well.

"Sometimes its weird to think about being another person at one point. I've only ever known me as, well, _me_ but Hilda used to look at me like she was seeing someone else. I still wonder if Klaus really saw _me_ and not Elcrest. Even when the Eclipse happened, I started to doubt whether I really was _myself_ and not just Elcrest. Now, I know who I am. Unlike him, I can have some sort of family. It's kind of a surprise, actually.

"You, Lisette, Miss Rosa... not to mention all the Tuning Knights are all important to me. I don't really think about it too much these days, but thinking on it now, back then, I was really scared... that I wouldn't really have a family like I thought I did..." Alto trailed off at that. 

He had accepted that he couldn't be anyone other than himself. He had earned that right and even Elcrest had acknowledged it. Hilda saw Alto for Alto now, not just a friend from days long past. Who he was now and who he was then were two different people. Even if Lisette and Rosa weren't his real family by blood, he still cared about them. They hadn't had the same Amatsu ritual he and Rusty had shared but it was still the same. He still cared about Rusty, whether they were truly brothers or not.

"--Hey," Rusty spoke up and Alto glanced at him. Before he could do anything else, a hand was suddenly planted on top of Alto's head. Rusty rubbed his hair a little, ruffling it up enough to have it stick out in odd places. Alto felt his head instinctively bend down, but he didn't quite push Rusty away. He mostly didn't because he had been caught off guard by the gesture.

"Don't look so sad about it. You're gonna _really_ kill my buzz then." Rusty mumbled before his hand slid away from Alto's head. The Conductor's eyebrows furrowed upward as he tried to glance at the spot he had rubbed. He reached a hand up to try and fix his hair before he heard his friend speak.

"Listen, Alto," he said and Alto's eyes held his attention, "I don't know what the hell went down between you and that Elcrest guy... and I don't care who says what you were or weren't. You're just Alto to me. You're my lil' bro, yeah? That's all there is to it." Alto found himself frozen for a moment, registering Rusty's words quietly.

"Yeah..." Alto agreed, continuing to smooth his hair down. He couldn't stop the smile cracked across his face at those words. It really soldified him; he was here now with Rusty. He wasn't anyone else; he was just Alto.

"Hey, what's that smile for?" Rusty teased, hooking Alto by the shoulder's. Alto let out a gasp in surprise, mostly from being roughly pulled to the side.

"H-Hey!" Alto's face lit up in embarrassment, but Rusty could only grin wider.

"Get ready then, 'cause this big brother needs to teach you some manners! You can't just go sayin' depressin' stuff like that, it's my job!" It wasn't long before Rusty's fist found its place where he had ruffled Alto's hair to pull him into a harsh noogie. Alto tried to squirm free of his friend's grasp, but Rusty had him in a death grip. Despite the dull pain of the noogie, Alto was laughing.

Soon enough, Alto free himself from Rusty's grip. He seemed to at least sober up a little by now and finally Kayaj returned from the back.

"Good to see yer gettin' along," The man let a small chuckle rumble out of him.

"Sorry for taking so long," Alto was the first one to speak up before Kayaj waved a hand to dismiss his apologies.

"If you're really sorry, you can haul it on home now, right?" He was looking at Rusty when he said that though his smile never faded. The other knight let out a small sigh, waving a hand above his head.

"Right, right. Thanks Kayaj, we'll get on outta your hair already." Rusty let out a huff before he slipped off of the stool he was sitting on. Alto hopped down after him, though was quick to catch his friend when he saw him wobble. Rusty motioned a hand to show he was okay, but Alto didn't quite step away from him yet. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before he clapped a few gold coins back on the counter.

"For the trouble," Rusty nodded once before his attention was back on his little brother, "I guess I might really need yer help gettin' home after all. How embarrassin'... You'd better not bring this up later." The redhead was staring daggers at him and Alto found himself laughing nervously under his sharp gaze.

"You really think I'd go and do that?" Alto asked and Rusty shook his head.

"No... I doubt Archibald would let me live it down if I got this hammered since I have patrol tomorrow." At that realization, Rusty let out a loud groan, " _Ugh_... I forgot all about that..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can help pick up some of the slack. I already do that anyway." Alto decided to move them along while they were talking so at least Kayaj wouldn't have to stay there even longer than he already was. Alto adjusted Rusty's arm to lay over his shoulder as they made their way out of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Mr. Hero. We get it. I really hope this hangover isn't going to put me out of it, I've some dates tomorrow!"

"You remembered _that_ and not the fact you have patrol tomorrow?"

"C'mon, how could I refuse some beautiful girls?! You really expect me to say no to that?" 

Soon enough, the two friends were out the door with the bell of the Red Bear Tavern chiming loudly to signal their goodbye.


End file.
